Bridge Over Troubled Waters
by DefyingKarmasGravity
Summary: A new organization has been formed of rangers past present and future, can S.P.D. Green, Bridge be the key to them defeating the ultimate evil and finding the New Power?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THIS!

"Bridge Over Troubled Waters"  
-Kyan Gabrielle Hart

The Sun beamed bright down upon the city, cascading off the gliting windows and solar panels of S.P.D Headquarters.  
It was a typical day in the city, as Bridge, the green S.P.D. Ranger came bursting through the main gate of the head-  
quarters, with Sydney and Z chassing right behind him. He stopped at a monument slamming his fist into the side, he slumped to the ground putting his face into his hands.

"Bridge! Please don't do this!", Sydney kneeled down next to him resting her hand gingerly on his shoulder, "Don't be so silly! We can work through this if you just come back inside."

"Sky was only joking, you shoulld know that by now! Don't take him and Jack so seriously!", Z was standing infront of him pleading.

"No! I can't take it anymore, since we all came to the Delta Academy, Sky and Jack, have always made me the brunt of their jokes! Now even you two and Criuger don't take me seriously anymore! I've had,find yourself a new damned greenranger cause I'M DONE!"

Bridge shot straight up shoving Z out of the way ripping off his jacket leaving only his green S.P.D. wifebeater and trade mark black gloves with a huff he stormed off into the city, a million and one things running through his head, as he tryed to suck back the tears, so as no one would stare. He boarded a public hover bus and raced as far away as he could get from S.P.D. . He looked longingly out the window as the bus came to it's final stop, contemplating he got off and headed towards the docks.

It was quiet in the hot mid afternoon, it beamed down on Bridge's already bronze arms. He birds cred from over head as the waves crashed softly over the rocks. Bridge sat on the edge a long pier letting his feet dangle over the side, he let a long sigh slip between his lips as the sun began to cascade orange over the water as it was trying to set. Some shout-  
ing from the opposite end of the pier as a boy with bright green hair was running at full speed down the dock, with a alien close behind him. Bridge shot up and the boy screamed at him.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY BRIDGE!"

Bridge wasi na sudden state of shock, that kid knew his name, running striaght him, they were going to colide. The alien pulled out a blaster, and aimed it.

"It's over green rangers! Say goodbye to this plain", the alien snarled aiming the blaster.

"Bridge move!", The kid with green hair and large green stone in his forehead was about to slam right into the them and they would go tumbling off the edge into the contaminated water.

At the last second the green haired boy, grabbed bridge by the arm and held up his gloved hand straight in front of them.

"Omega Port Open"  
In a split second they lept when they hit the end of the pier the alien fire red lasers at them a large blue gate opened in front of them sucking them in and closing as soon as brige's leg passed through. Bridge's head was spinning as he felt himself about the black out he heard two thus on metal as he felt the cold metal against his face. He groaned as he opened his eyes and saw the large command center he was now laying on the floor of. A hand set down on his shoulders lifting him up onto his feet, swaying a little he regained is scense and looked around.

"I think he's okay", a soft girls voice said.

"Yeah...i think..", Bridge said as he rubbed his head, looking from face to face of all those standing in the room. The boy who had drung him through the portal, stood next to him shaking his hand.

"I'm Tripp, welcome to the Delta space base!"

Bridge looked at him as if he was speaking a broken language.

"To where?"

"You have been braught to the past year 2010 to be exact.", a blonde boy said stepping forward leaning against a console,  
"A universal organization, has been formed in this demention, of rangers. The Omega Tripower Council. I'm Kyan, and the the others here are a few of the rangers left, within the organization, all the other have been taken, so we sent Tripp to your dimension to deal with an alien, and also find the S.P.D. green ranger, which is obviously you."

"That still explains nothing. This organization needs me why? I'm already a member of S.P.D."

"You were chossen by Zordon. Each of us where the rejects, of our team of rangers, the odd man out, so to say.", a carmel skinned shorter girl said."

Bridge's eyes grew big. "The legendary Zordon of Elldar? But according to lore he went missing years ago, around A.D.1998 if i'm correct"

"He was until now, but we need you to follow us.", said Kyan

Kyan, the carmel color girl, Tripp, and a few other unifromed people walked out of the control room, and down a long silver hall, Bridge followed closly behind, the hall opened again into a larger control center, possibly the brians of the entire base. a large empty clear tub sat snuggly in the center of the room.

"Ranger 46702, log in, Center Core online, acess program.", Kyan spoke loudly and the entire room came alive lights every-  
panels opening in the walls as small androids entered tng into the computer. The large tub illuminated and large teal face appeared.

"Greetings Rangers."

"Greetings Zordon."

"Bridge, Green S.P.D., has arrived. He is ready for his debriefing.", a tall brunette girl said inserting a disk into the closest panel.

"Very good, Rangers you are all dismissed about your duties."

The rest of the rangers exit the room, as Bridge stood in the center.

"I'm sure you are still wondering why you have been braught here."

"To be honest, yes i am. I mean i'm already a major memember of an existing ranger team. Why have been braught to here?"

"When in this dimension, the Omega Tri-power was assemble certain rangers from every team have been chossen and braught here to serve. As the creators traveled from dimension to dimension, we found normal humans, who we also chose to serve. Many of the cadets you saw a few moments ago have never been rangers. The black sheep, the misfit members are the ones chossen to serve the tri-power. Many think,well it's because they won't be missed, but i believe they are possibly the most important member of there force, but are never given the chance to blossom. But a year ago, The Light Speed organization, arose again, but this time they where out from glalctic fame,taking anything they wanted by force, of course tho a hard disision to make, we faught back but one by one across the dimensions of tie rangers, zords, weapons, and powers started dissapearing. You are the last ranger that have been chosen to be braught here, we scower dimensions for what is left of the other powers. But you have also been chossen in the discovery of the new power. This dimension has never had it's chossen team of Rangers, and the power is arising but Lightspeed is also aware of that and are doing everything they can to find it before we do. Your morpher will be anazlized, and amplified for the fight a copy of your Zords will be made.  
In order for you to help in the fight."

"Wow. I think i get it, and i was most certainly the blackstreet of S.P.D.", Bridge saluted, "I'll do everything i can to help Zordon!."

"Ah. Kyan, your here please show Bridge to his quarters, and give him his new uniform."

"Comeon, and leave your morpher with the omega 6. It'll be returned to you soon.", Kyan had a flat tone as he turned and headed back out the door, Bridge placed his morpher into the androids hand and followed out.

The traveled down halls lit in different colors in the large panels on the walls where halls of all the rangers uniforms hall after hall. Red, Blue, Pink until the got to the end of a hall lit in right green and white light, Kyan sped further but Bridge followed slow behind, looking at green ranger suits, on after another each with a titanium panel on them. Dragon Ranger, Zeo 3, Turbo Green, Galaxy Green, Aero Rescue, Green Time, Green Samuri, lastly Green S.P.D. He stopped and staired into the class tube, his reflection fall exactly where the uniform lay.

"It's odd knowing your one of many before you possibly many after you huh?", Kyan said softly setting his hand on Bridge's shoulder, "Lets keep going."

They walked side by side the rest of the way in complete silence, until the reached a door, Kyan put his hand on a plasma screen and it slid open quickly they entered into the room with two beds desk with large flat screens all around the room.

"These are your quarters, you share them with me. We have a very rigid schedule and are on call 24/7 because we are looking for the new power.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Again i don't own any of this! Well thankyou to everyone, for the helpful notes, i know my grammar sucks, but i'm glad ya'll are into the story! And yes, it takes place in 2010 ten years before S.P.D., but it also takes place in a cross dimentional plain.

As Bridge looked around the quarters he would now be sharing with Kyan. A large computer consol on the far wall, but the surrounding walls were all covered in flat panel screens. Bridge sat on the bottom of two bunks, as Kyan handed him a folded grey and black uniform.

"We all have similar uniforms, within the omega grid. I hope you like it, we try and personalize each to the ranger wearing it.", Kyan smiled sweetly, as he leaned on the bunk beds. 

Bridge unfolded the jacket looking at it, on the right side, over the heart was the S.P.D. logo, and over the left BRIDGE, in capital letters. Upon thinking hard he stood up and he slid the new jacket over his sholders and buttoned it up then he slowly put changed his pants so he was fully in the Tri-Power uniform.

"Have you been a ranger before, or are you a cadet waiting for when you get called apon to serve?", Bridge had spoken his first words since leaving Zordon's chamber.

"I was a ranger once, a few years ago. Primal Storm to be exact, around the same time as ninja storm. There was a third academy that was attacked i was the sole survior of that school, and i became the Primal Storm Ranger, but since no one else knew of my existance when problems arose Zordon chose me to come, and lead the team of the Rangers, as our numbers where dwindling."

"I don't understand dwindling? Like how?", Bridge climbed up to the top bunk looking down at Kyan

"That's where the problem has come in. After the end of there era The Lightspeed Rescue organization remained intact within the World Government Organization, but they soon became corrupted by power, and the need to achieve all knowing all powerful Alpha and Omega if you will. They developed special equipment to open dimentional and time plains, in order to find the oldest of all ranger powers, if they controlled that they would basically controll the rest of the future, no matter what plain they are on. Most ranger teams retire after there time to serve is up, tho they still have the ability to morph in most cases. They would go and capture those rangers, stealing there morphers, powers and Zords. Thats why there is only a few of us left, the Tripower was formed by an unknown force or council in order to appose LightSpeed, and find the Ultimate Power before Light Speed can, also finding the team that will stop from ever needing rangers again."

"Is the Tripower worried they will go after S.P.D.?", Bridge was still taking it in

"We hope not but general Mitchelle has gone insane who knows what he could do inorder to obtain the power."

"So are you saying all the LightSpeed Rangers, are surving the General?"

"No.", Kyan said smoothly, "Well some yes but mostly he has taken and brian washed past rangers, because the lightspeed morphing porcess is not DNA based, he can use any rangers, in order to achieve his goal. He even went far into the future capturing three of the time force rangers, killing Lucas in the process, Tripp managed to escape to us. Lightspeed has uncovered many of the old Zords, because when one power ends, the last power is just barried far away until it is needed again. So they have begun uncovering several of the past megazord, and are also trying to duplicate ones that have been destroyed, from files they found ransaking the old command center site. I think thats pretty much the hole thing."

"Well damn.", Bridge was so speechless, "How can anyone become that drunk with power and hate."

"The World is not such a beautiful place after all."

The alarms sounded loudly, and loud sounds of boots running could be heard outside of there door, Bridge jumped off the bunk as he and Kyan ran behind several cadets towards Zordon's chamber.

"Zordon whats going on?", Bridge said as soon as they had entered into the command center.

"Rangers, Lightspeed is terrorizing, a small city in order to obtain zords barried far beneath it. Go, take your morphers."

The line of rangers stepped forward as androids all rolled to them handing them there morphers.

"Primal Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Time for Time Force!"

"S.P.D Emergancy"

"Dinothunder power up!"

"Pink star chasser turbo power!"

The few rangers that where on board morphed,and assened down tubes below them and each dropped into there respected zords. Pink Turbo, Tyradactyle, Green S.P.D cruiser, Green Time Jet, and the Primal Zord, alarge hatch opened across from the docking of the zords, space sat infront of them the planet earth below. Tracks assened from infront of Pink Turbo, and Bridge's Zord. The Zords jetted at top speeds ot of the command base racing towards earth.

In the middle of a city the lightspeed megazords chrashed a ladder through a series of skyscrappers. Red lassers shot from the eyes creating a crater, with rock and asfault exploding everywhere. People ran screaming for there lives as the heavy metallic feet of the megazord crashed around them. The first zord to enter the atmosphere was the primal zord.

"Primal Ninja Saber, ONLINE!", Kyan shouted as a large cuved sword assended out of the fist of his megazord, slamming into the chest of the lightspeed megazord. 

The lightspeed megazord crashed flat onto the ground. Krya came screehing down straight down on the back of the megazord lifting it up, and sent in crashing make into the ground creating a larger crater. The tyrazord screeched shooting lazers striaght down at the lightspeed megazord. Lastly the the rest of the zords joined Kyan and Kyra. The Land zords buzzed around the stationary lightspeed zord as i began to move again.

"Bridge, i'm sending over my grampling cord, when the zord gets up speed around the base!". Kat's voice came over the inter com.

"Roger, ten four!", Bridge responded back.

The zord began to stir and stood back up charging the Primal zord again, Tripp came zipping down around the head from the sky shooting lazers at the lightspeed zord. Kat's grapling cable hit the top of Bridges cruiser the sped around the base craping the large metal legs in the cord as it tumbled back over, when it hit the ground Kyan Plunged the sword into the back as the Zord exploded in a large fire ball throwing the rest of the Zords back in an emergancy mode. 

"mayday mayday, my zords have been hit!", Kyan yelled into the intercom.

"I'm hit too!", screamed Tripp as his zord plumited down to the earth.

"I think we are all down, Zordon we need help!", Kat had a voice of desperation.

No answer came from the base.

"Zordon!", Kyra voice was getting quieter

BRidge tryed to speak but the smoke was getting to be to much his eyes where getting blurry and he began to fall asleep, as the world got darker all the voices screaming began to fade away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this, also many of you all asked exactly which rangers, are left. So far in the Delta Sapce command base there is.  
Kyan - Ninja Storm (alternate story line of a third ninja academy)  
Bridge - S.P.D.  
Tripp - Time Force Kyra - Dino Thunder Kat - Turbo

These are the only five that you have seen yet there are also two other Delta Bases, Earth and Sea. Enjoy chapter three.

Last time: BRidge tryed to speak but the smoke was getting to be to much his eyes where getting blurry and he began to fall asleep, as the world got darker all the voices screaming began to fade away.

The sounds filled his ears quietly at first, slowly getting louder and louder. He tired to open his eyes, but they wouldn't budge. He opened his mouth and tryed to speak but not a word could be uttered.

"He's waking up you guys.", Tripps chipper voice chimmed over everyone's. It went silent.

"Kyan,Kyan can you hear me?", bridge's voice was quiet and filled with sincerity.

Again Kyan tryed to speak but silently his mouth opened and not words came out. All he could do was knod his head.  
Everyone began to chatter at him but he slowly drifted back off to sleep, his head drooping to one side.

Bridge sat in the chair next to Kyan's bed watching if he stired again. Tho sitting in this position with the cast on his arm, from the explotion, was uncomfortable, he didn't want to leave the bedside. The hole team, was still a little shaken after the last battle, even after they found out it had just been a decoy zord, set to explode fromm a large impact.  
Medical cadets buzzed in and out of the hosptial wing, taking Kyan's vitals, and his recovery. Bridge gazed across the bed at his roomate, thoughts flew through his head as he sat in silence.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?", Kyra came in quietly standing next to Bridge.

"I'm okay, i just want to be here if he wakes up, so... so he's not disoriented.", Bridge's tone was quieter than usual.

"Zordon's sending Kat, Tripp, and Myself, on a mission. I just wanted to see if you need anything before we leave."

"No, I'm okay."

"Alright. I'll see you when we get back.", Kyra stopped at the door looking back for a second before slowly walking down the corridor.

As the hours toiled on, Bridge drifted in and out of a restless sleep. These feelings and emotions, he's tryed to bairy for the longest time, where surfacaing again. When they had throught Kyan, may not pull out alright, his heart sank,  
like a hook in his gut about to rip out his stomach. What was happeneing to him? Was he... No there wasn't anyway at all,  
but could he. Could he be attracted to Kyan. He stood up suddenly passing around trying to sort of his thought.

"There's just no way!"

"Bridge...", a small quiet voice said his name he turned to see Kyan's eyes slowly open, he rushed over to the bed side.

"Kyan, are you alright?"

"I.. I think so. what happened?"

"You got the worst blast, after the decoy zord exploded. Zordon was able to telepor us back, but you have been knocked out for a while. The other just left on some sort of mission, but I wanted to wait to make sure you would be okay.", the words fell out of his mouth quickly almost in a jumble.

"The megazord, was decoy? Damn it.", Kyan's voice was getting stronger as he tryed to sit up more in the bed, then it hit him, "You've waited to see if I was okay? Thats really really sweet. Now stop being sweet and help me out of bed I want to go talk to Zordon."

Kyan threw back the sheets of the bed before he relzied he was only in boxers, and had a numerous amounts of cables hooked up to his chest. Kyan's cheeks glowed red, before he pulled off all the cables and swung his legs over the side of his bed.

"Would you mind finding my clothes?", Kyan asked still beat red, as Bridge turned and found them sitting next to a nurses station, he braught them back and set them down next to Kyan, "Thanks man."

"No problem.", Bridge responded quietly trying not to stair at Kyan's defined chest as he slowly tryed to pull his uniform back on.

"Can you help me up?", Kyan asked, not able to move off the bed on his own Bridge walked over slowly tripping on cable knocking Kyan over as they both fell to the ground.

"You okay?", Bridge asked Kyan hoping he didn't break anything.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm fine.", Kyan looked up at Bridge.

They both looked at eachother, slowly, they leaned togther and there lips met slowly, kissing, the moment lasting forever.

When the realization of what was happeneing hit BRidge he shot up and ran out sobbing softly.

"Bridge!", Called after him quietly..., "Now how the hell am i gonna get up."

I know this chapter was short but it was time for some acutally emotion startedto flow. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bridge ran out of the hospital wing, down the long steele halls that made the space station. The tears streaming down his face. 

"How could i be so stupid", he kept thinking to himself.

He kept running but everything started turning to dark. The world spun around him, he began to fall into the black hole opening beneath him. He kept falling, letting this overwhelming emotion swallow him alive, until, he sat straight up in bed.

He looked around trying to get his barrings, the hospital wing. Iv's,and monitor cables, all attached to his body. A single light dimmly lit the space over his head, all that was heard was the quiet bustle of a medical cadet checking on patients,  
and the beeps of the monitors. 

"It was all a dream", he croaked barely making any noise.

He looked around the cubicle where they had him. And in a chair sleeping quietely next to him was Kyan. His apperance showed that he had been by his side for sometime. His hair was a mess, seirous five a'clock shadow coverd his jaw line. Bridge smiled at him,and layed back down tyring to sleep, but everytime he closed his eyes all he could see and hear where the sounds of the battle against lightspeed, the flames in the copits, the screams and crys of his fellow rangers, it was to much for him to handle and he began to weep. He shook softly wraping his arms around his chest, trying to commfort himself, he wasn't sure be he kept blamimg himself for everything that happened. He sobbed quietly, feeling so alone in this new dimension, normally he would have pattered softly down to mess bay of the S.P.D. Headquarters, and instinctivly, Z would have been soon to follow, she looked after him like a big sister would a little brother. But here in this new world he was all alone. His gloved hand pawed at him own sholder, till he flet the bed shift and strong arms wrap around his chest lacing their fingures with his.

"SHHHHhhhhh, it's okay, just let it out it's okay", Kyan's voice quietly echoed in Bridge's ear and he smiled weakly, and finally drifted back off into a calm sleep.

The next two weeks, where similar. Because Bridge, Kyra, Cat, and Tripp where all in hospital they had to call in members from the other three bases (Tri Power Hyrdo Base, Tri Power Metro Base, and Tri Power Dessert Base). Soon the four were released, and all gathered in Zordon's chamer room along with, Iesha From the Nijetie Team, Justin From the Turbo Team, Ashley from the Space Team, Lucas from Time Force, and Trent From The Dino Thunder Team.

"Teams Sigma, and Epselon since the last battle with The Lightspeed Conspiracy, our intellegence has aquired some new,  
information started Zordon right away. The Lightspeed Megazord that you Team Sigma had battled, was acutally a fake nothing more than a copy of the real zord, rigged to detinate a massive bomb if braught down, which you all experienced first hand.  
There is also word that more previous rangers have dissapeared, the latest disappearances are Kimberly from the first team of rangers.", Iesha gasped tearin up slowly trying not to lose her cool. "Team Sigma, I have braught Team Epselon here to help you all in your next atempts, in reaching distressed Zords, abandoned when the powers had been destroyed. (For when a rangers team's power is destroyed the Zords are layed to rest until the power is restored once again). Also I will chossing three of you for a special mission. I want Bridge, Kyan, and Kyra to stay behind the rest of you are dismissed. The two teams will be working very closly together, and in Kyan's abscence, Lucas is team leader, now go rangers, time is of the esscence.

As the other rangers filled out a little banter and chatter here and there, until all that where left was Bridge, Kyan, and Kyra. 

"Yes Zordon.", Kyan Monotoned trying to sounds as regimental as he could.

"You three will go through the dimensional portal, and meet with our only ranger team that is still completely whole."

"The Lost Galaxy Rangers?", Kyra sounded flabergasted, "But I thought they where just ranger legend, nothing more."

"No my dear Kyra, they are very real, and because of the position of there dimension is on another palnet from Earth,  
Lightspeed has not been able to reach them, yet. But they are getting close. If they reach that planet, they will find sommething bigger than all of us, all the rangers in the world may not be able to stop them."

"The Galaxy Powers, are that strong Zordon?", Bridge asked.

"Not any stronger than other ranger powers, but what they protect, and are catalyst to, is bigger, and more powerful. Time,  
is of the esscence."

With that the three turned and left.

"Alright guys we have half an hour to get ready an be through the portal. Meet in the control room."

They all split off to go to there quarters, Bridge grabbed his, pack and the few things he had and threw them in his bag an extra uniform, and research things, and looked over at Kyan who was typing at a consol, before throwing some things quickly in his bag. Bridge smiled at him wrapping his arms around Kyan's waist, the hiegth difference was quite significant. Kyan spun around and the furrowed brow disappeared in a charming smile as he staired at bridge.

"Why he ask both of us to go?", Bridge looked up at Kyan

"Dunno, but zordon knows best.", Kyan smiled and emotion took him, he leaned in, and for the first time kissed Bridge,  
square on the lips, BRidge's mind swam, as his knee's felt like they woul give way. They pulled back and smiled, as Bridge layed his head on Kyan's chest.

"We need to go. But i wanna make you a promise. Nothing bad is going to happen to you baby, NOTHING!"

"I know, and nothing will happen to you.", BRidge said back sweetly

"Well thats cause i'm the sexy, strong, and charming, leader."

Bridge rolled is eyes and grabbed his bag, and headed for the door which slid open, and Bridge walked out Kyan followed brushing pass, smacking Bridge's butt.

"HEY!"

"What was that?", Kyra had come up next to Bridge

"Nothing.", Bridge smiled at her putting his arm around her sholder friendly.

The two joked until they entered into the control room and saw Ryan and Billy standing there.

"Are you three ready to go through?", Billy said positioning himself next to the portal, he hit the massive switch.

The three stepped through first Kyan, then Bridge, and lastly Kyra, as they crossed through to the other side they where hit with an ice balst of wind knocking them back into a massive drift of snow. 


End file.
